


this house is not a home

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: the mortem family case files [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: she runs away the day her brother dies and never looks back./or, nyx and leaving home.





	this house is not a home

to be written


End file.
